Un tour de valse
by Pikanox
Summary: Yoochun doit apprendre une nouvelle danse pour le lendemain, c'est la panique. Heureusement son petit ami se propose de lui servir de professeur. YOOSU


**Une petite idée comme ça :) **

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Je suis revenu en trombe chez nous, le cerveau en ébullition. Quel coup en douce ! Vraiment ils me prennent pour quoi ? Un génie ? Certes je suis doué pour certaines activités mais mes compétences ne vont pas jusqu'à tout connaître de ce monde non plus. Comment faire ? Mais comment faire ? J'insère la clé dans la serrure avec rage, la porte claque en se refermant. Contrairement à mon état la maison est d'un calme mortel. Personne n'est encore rentré ? Je me dirige vers le salon, déposant mon portable et mon sac sur le buffet sans ménagement. Marre ! Une voix ensommeillée me fait soudain sursauter :<p>

-Mh, mais c'est pas vrai ça...Pas moyen de dormir pénard dans cette baraque.

Je m'approche du canapé blanc pour découvrir mon petit ami, les cheveux en bataille, la mine fatiguée et un regard peu avenant envers le perturbateur. Donc moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Me demande-t-il toujours endormi.

Comment ça encore ? Ça veut dire quoi cette attaque ? Je respire lentement, tentant de me calmer, j'ai assez de souci dans l'immédiat pour rajouter une dispute avec Junsu. Soudain lasse face à ma situation, mes épaules s'affaissent seules alors que je contemple la réalité imminente. Je suis dans la merde...

-Viens là.

D'un geste il m'invite à m'asseoir, ma tête doit en dire long vu son changement d'expression. Je m'exécute et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Un soupir quasi désespéré m'échappe, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux plutôt longs désormais, un toc dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire et qui souligne bien trop à mon goût mes humeurs et mes troubles.

-Yoochunnie...

Il s'est redressé tout contre moi, sa présence m'apaise, comme toujours. Un sourire, le premier de la journée fait jour sur mon visage alors que je m'approche doucement de lui, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougeâtres. Je sais qu'il n'attend que ça, avec une pointe de sadisme j'évite sa bouche au dernier moment et lui fait un bisou à la commissure, sa peau est chaude, son odeur m'envahit et je me surprends à être content de céder. Je l'embrasse avec passion, sa langue cherchant la mienne dans une précipitation similaire. Que c'est bon. Un mordillement sur ma lèvre inférieur me fait pousser un grognement de douleur.

-Dis moi. Souffle-t-il contre ma peau, m'envoyant un frisson.

-J'ai un problème.

-Je le vois bien. De quoi il s'agit ? Grave ?

-Très...

Son regard, d'inquiet, vire soudain à horrifié...

-Je dois apprendre à valser.

...et finit blasé.

-...Quoi ?

Un ange passe, suivit par tout un cortège de Pégases alors qu'on s'observe. Soudain sans que je m'y attende Junsu éclate de rire partant en arrière entre les coussins. Cette réaction est vexante...il se fend carrément la poire devant ma douleur et mes problèmes.

-Hé ! C'est pas marrant !

Le ton que j'emploie est, bien sur, faussement énervé mais cet affront mérite punition. Je me fait une place entre ses jambes, l'écrasant, mes mains prennent ses joues et se mettent à les triturer, tirant dessus comme le ferait une vieille grand-mère gâteuse.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe...ça fait mal Yoochunnie...Chouine-t-il.

-J'espère bien. T'arrête de te moquer de moi oui ?

Il emmêle ses doigts aux miens, les yeux rieurs.

-Bon je t'écoute vraiment ce coup-ci. Tu dois apprendre à valser...il est où le souci ?

-T'as pas l'air de comprendre Su'. Je suis perdu, ma vie est finie.

-Oh sois pas aussi mélodrame. C'est pour quoi alors ?

-Je dois savoir valser pour mon nouveau rôle qui commence demain, j'ai lu le script, je suis un jeune professeur de danse de salon, très doué, spécialisé en valse. Sauf que j'ai jamais appris cette danse et les producteurs ont l'air de croire que soit je m'y connais soit comme un fou je vais apprendre pour demain...c'est la fin... ma brillante carrière va s'achever par un échec cuisant.

-C'est ça. Tais-toi deux minutes je réfléchis.

-Tu réfléchis ? Fais-je semblant de m'étonner.

Un léger coup sur mon torse me fait rire alors que je me relève à genou sur le canapé, ses jambes toujours de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Pour un peu je me laisse aller tiens, mon esprit divague alors que je caresse sa cuisse. Qui sait...peut-être qu'une partie de jambes en l'air me ferait le plus grand bien et que je serais plus serein après.

-Même pas en rêve. Me dit-il ayant vu clair dans mon jeu. Je te rappelle que tu as quelque chose à faire, on a pas le temps pour ça s'il faut que tu apprennes à valser d'ici demain.

-Comment ça on a pas le temps ? Je demande perdu, accentuant sur le on.

-Je peux t'apprendre. J'avais pris des cours quand j'étais petit mais je m'en souviens bien. Comme ça t'auras pas l'air d'un idiot fini en y allant demain et ton honneur sera sauf.

Je veux relever certaines paroles mais me tais de justesse, pour un peu il est capable de le prendre mal et de me planter là...enfin...façon de parler bien sur. Prudence. Je lui souris et le remercie chaleureusement avec un baiser qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. Son rire me fait du bien, l'ombre qui stagne au-dessus de ma tête tel un couperet s'éloigne de mon ciel. Il se lève et me tend une main que je prends et serre.

-Bon on va faire ça ici donc première chose il nous faut un peu de place. Aide moi on va décaler la table basse et pousser le canapé contre le mur.

J'acquiesce et me mets à la tâche ma bonne humeur retrouvée, le salon se transforme rapidement en mini piste de danse. Je me retourne vers mon petit ami voulant dire quelque chose qui reste coincé dans le fond de ma gorge. La vue qu'il m'offre à l'instant est...bandante. Je me sens chauffer à vitesse grand V, mes yeux, malgré moi croyez le bien, ne peuvent se détourner de l'arrière train qui me fait face, Junsu s'est négligemment mis à croupis, cherchant un disque. Il a bien dit qu'on doit pas coucher dans l'immédiat alors pourquoi tant de haine ? C'est un test pour voir si j'arrive à me contrôler ? Si c'est le cas il risque de pas être déçu du résultat. Je respire calmement pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions si subites, je suis sensible tout de même. Une douce mélodie se fait entendre, je reviens à la réalité, il me regarde bizarrement de nouveau debout, son débardeur me laisse voir bien trop de chair tendre pour son propre bien.

-Yoo' ? Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il, inquiet.

-On peut mieux.

Un sourire presque forcé vient accentuer mes paroles alors qu'en mon for intérieur une guerre s'entame pour savoir si je dois le violer de suite ou si au contraire j'attends d'au moins savoir valser. Choix cornélien...

-Bon. Viens par là.

Je m'approche docilement, nous sommes face à face, séparés par quelques malheureux centimètres. Il prend ma main dans la sienne la seconde se calant sur ma hanche.

-Euh...pourquoi je joue la fille ? C'est moi qui doit diriger normalement.

-Tu pourras diriger quand tu connaîtras les pas. Je suis le professeur donc c'est moi qui décide. Allez rechigne pas c'est un service que je te rends là.

-Tu pourras m'en rendre un autre plus tard ?

Il est soudain suspicieux, d'accord mon air ne doit pas vraiment le mettre en confiance.

-Mh ? Quoi ?

Ma main encore libre dérive un instant sur sa chute de reins pour finalement agripper la fesse à sa portée. Un petit cri outré répond à mon geste osé, oui je pense que le message est passé. Il l'attrape et la remet à la bonne place me fusillant du regard. Un frisson me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale, comme j'aime quand il commence à s'énerver. Adorable et orgasmique à la fois.

-Je vois que ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre.

-Non tu m'as dit pas maintenant et je t'ai demandé ce service pour plus tard donc je t'écoute. Là c'est toi qui fait ta mauvaise foi.

-Moi ? C'est pas vrai...

Ça y est, je sais que je dois me taire mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Allez Su', ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas couché ensemble.

-Hier soir si je me souviens bien. Fait-il mine de réfléchir. Tu vires obsédé tu sais ?

-Je suis sur que tu adores ça. Et puis c'est pas cool de dire que c'est tout le temps moi qui veut le faire, parfois c'est toi qui m'oblige.

-Je t'oblige ? Il rigole et se penche à mon oreille.

-Très bien monsieur je-sais-pas-où-sont-les-priorités, si tu es un bon élève dans la pratique de la valse et que je suis satisfait de cette performance le gentil professeur que je suis t'accorde des heures supplémentaires en sa compagnie.

-Pour que tu puisses me noter sur un autre genre de performance ?

-Oui t'as tout compris donc maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te plier à ce que je te dis, c'est pour ton bien je te rappelle.

-Oui monsieur.

Je lui souris afin de montrer ma bonne volonté, depuis tout à l'heure la musique continue sans nous, je connais ce morceau, il est très populaire mais à ce moment précis le nom du compositeur m'échappe, je suis pleinement concentré sur ce que tente de m'enseigner mon petit ami ici présent. Il prend son rôle à cœur, comme toujours. Il me montre maintes et maintes fois, je reproduis en essayant de ne pas me tromper au son de sa voix qui me dit « un, deux, trois et un, deux, trois ». Je me perds dans cet enchaînement, plutôt rapide finalement.

-Je pensais pas que c'était si compliqué. Dis-je piteusement, mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds.

-Mais non tu t'en sors bien, par contre regarde moi, si tu fais ça à ta partenaire je suis pas sur qu'elle le prenne bien.

-Et toi ? Je questionne tout sourire

-Quoi moi ? Son ton est étonné.

-Ça t'embête pas que là je m'intéresse plus au bas de ta personne qu'au haut ?

-Si t'étais le seul...

Mon sourire disparaît d'un coup, j'arrête mes mouvements, pétrifié sur place de ce que je viens d'entendre et l'observe interloqué.

-Quoi ? T'es entrain de me dire que quelqu'un te drague ? Où ? Quand ? J'étais là ? Qui a osé ?

Oui, peut-être que j'en fais trop, mais impossible de me contrôler pour ce genre de choses. Il le sait, je le vois dans ses yeux maintenant moqueurs, il sait que je suis jaloux, encore plus depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Un silence me fait cogiter deux minutes.

-Tu te fous de moi...

Et son rire, puissant et destructeur, m'achève. Bon, j'avoue je me sens légèrement bête, je lui montre qu'il vient de me vexer en boudant ? Non ça lui ferait trop plaisir, dire que d'ordinaire c'est moi qui lui lance qu'il ressemble à une nana en faisant la tronche. Il peut me charrier comme il veut là...ô désespoir ! Aujourd'hui j'atteins le fond.

-Bon c'est bon...

J'attends patiemment, les bras croisés, qu'il daigne revenir à ce qu'on faisait. Il a même l'audace d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil, il pleure de rire...

-Si tu voyais ta tête Yoochunnie.

-C'était pas drôle. Je réplique légèrement énervé.

-Oh allé, tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour une si petite blague, en général toi tu te gênes pas.

-Ok, ok un point partout mais les miennes sont plus drôles que les tiennes quand même.

-Mouais.

Son petit sourire en coin, à ce moment précis, m'horripile autant que je l'aime. Mignon, certes, mais démoniaque.

-Je précise c'est tout. Dis-je avec un air neutre, enfin j'espère.

Il me fait reprendre mes positions et nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau tour de valse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce coup-ci j'ai l'impression de mieux y arriver, la musique enivrante me transporte doucement, son corps qui frôle le mien à intervalles réguliers me donne des frissons, ses mains chaudes et son regard doux. Je suis bien et la pensée que finalement tout ceci n'est pas si terrible me prend comme un coup violent. Pourquoi donc me suis-je inquiété il y a de ça une heure ? C'est facile et tout bête en fin de compte. Un bruit à la porte d'entrée me dérange, sentant le coup foireux venir mais Junsu ne s'arrête pas pour autant de danser. Les têtes respectives de nos deux aînés passent soudain par l'embrasure du salon, ils nous lancent un regard interloqué, on se demande la raison tiens, main dans la main, comme c'est beau...un charmant petit couple qui arrive au mauvais moment. Je précise que je me sens assez ridicule, planté au milieu du salon dans un énième tour qui me donne le tournis. On a pas l'air fin avec nos sourires d'heureux du village.

-Vous faites quoi là ? Depuis quand notre salon est-il devenu une piste de danse improvisée ? Demande Jaejoong trop curieux pour son propre bien décidément.

-J'apprends à Yoochun la valse pour un nouveau rôle. Réponds aussitôt mon petit ami. C'est pour demain donc on se dépêche et la maison est très bien pour s'entraîner.

-Et bien bon courage. Lance notre cher leader avec un grand sourire. On mange dehors ce soir et Minnie est chez ses parents, vous allez pouvoir valser toute la nuit s'il faut.

Ok...je peux pas en placer une mais bon c'est pas grave, zen...Je sens qu'ils ne vont plus me lâcher avec ça. C'est peut-être ma faute d'ailleurs, un jour où j'avais trop bu j'ai clamé haut et fort que la valse c'était pour les nanas et que jamais je n'en ferais. Bon, ça me retombe dessus et à juste titre. Tant pis, j'assume comme je le fais toujours, tout en leur précisant de partir maintenant s'ils ne veulent pas mourir dans la minute qui suit. Une fois le calme revenu je tente de me concentrer de nouveau sur ma tâche les sourcils froncés mais bien vite les catastrophes arrivent.

-Aïe ! Chunnie...Crie Junsu en me fusillant du regard. Fais un peu attention tu m'as écrasé le pied.

Il sautille jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir une petite grimace plaqué sur le visage en constatant les dégâts.

-Excuse moi mon ange. Dis-je tout en m'accroupissant devant lui, piteux. Ces deux perturbateurs m'ont cassé le rythme. Dire que j'y arrivais si bien.

-Je vois ça...mais mon pied n'y est pour rien lui.

Je prends doucement la pauvre victime en main et commence un massage pour me faire pardonner.

-T'as les mains froides. Chouine-t-il en frissonnant.

-Non c'est tes pieds qui sont bouillants, nuance. Tes mains aussi d'ailleurs.

Il rigole.

-Je te rassure tout est so hot chez moi. Me susurre-t-il penché à quelques centimètres, me donnant une vue plongeante sur son torse halé, j'aperçois même l'un de ses tétons.

Mh c'est appétissant tout ça et là c'est à mon tour de rire. Je remonte lentement le long de son corps et atteint ses lèvres, toujours aussi quémandeuses, les emmenant dans une autre sorte de ballet dont je peux me targuer d'être expert. Je le laisse à bout de souffle, satisfait de ma performance, il a les joues rouges, les yeux légèrement dans le flou, j'adore ça. Il me repousse plutôt rapidement peut-être de peur que je n'ose le prendre là, sur le canapé, une idée charmante qu'il va falloir un jour mettre en pratique. Et nous revoilà debout face à face, je soupire, j'en ai marre.

-Bon je pense que tu es prêt. On va échanger les rôles tu vas faire le meneur.

-C'est dans ma nature. Je réplique sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, les habitudes sont tenaces.

Allé ! Un nouveau fendage de poire pour monsieur, mais il m'en veut aujourd'hui ou je suis devenu plus drôle qu'avant sans m'en apercevoir ?

-Si tu le dis Yoo'.

C'est bizarre...je me sens soudain beaucoup mieux à être le dirigeant que tout à l'heure le dirigé. Mon instinct de mâle dominant refait surface, Junsu, pour sa part, à l'air dans son élément, cette seule pensée me fait rire je vois à sa bouille qu'il ne comprend pas mon hilarité, peu importe je le lui dirais plus tard...ou pas. La dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de lui rappeler qu'il était né pour être un suiveur donc en dessous il ne m'a plus laissé le lit, ni le toucher pendant plus d'une semaine. Quel caractère impossible vraiment. Alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est la pure vérité. Ma main passe sur sa hanche et nous partons pour un tour de valse qui m'étonne moi-même. C'est agréable à danser, j'aurais pas cru, bien plus que certaines chorégraphies que l'on a appris il y a peu et dont la complexité dû au fait d'être vingt sur scène me laisse souvent épuisé, vide de toutes envies. Le disque est bientôt fini, l'achèvement d'une leçon atypique. Nous tournoyons dans ce milieu restreint, serré l'un contre l'autre sur un air d'opéra que je trouve somptueux, il n'est pas le seul par ailleurs. Mon petit ami ne cesse de sourire, des petites rides autour de ses yeux pétillants de joie, des mèches de cheveux virevoltent autour de son visage. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule, brûlante, qui descend le long de mon bras en une douce caresse, il se rapproche, je le laisse faire, heureux. Mes yeux se ferment, nous stoppons cette communion de nos deux corps, clôturons ce dernier tour de piste pour en commencer un nouveau alors que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue se fait un passage et vient chercher sa consœur. Je me met à mordiller l'inférieur. Il grogne, je sais qu'il n'aime pas mais ça m'amuse et il le sait aussi.

-Yoochunnie...

-Direction la chambre de monsieur j'imagine.

-Tu imagines bien. J'ai hâte de voir ta seconde performance et tout de suite.

-Je te garanti que tu ne seras pas déçu. Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille, prenant sa main.

Je le guide jusqu'en haut, la porte se referme sur nos deux corps enlacés, le petit bruit dans la serrure nous assure la tranquillité pour le reste de la nuit. Je n'ai pas capté tout de suite que nous avions passé tout l'après-midi et la soirée à danser, répéter. Les fous...Mais je suis loin d'être fatigué comme le dénote mon érection que je sens grossir à mesure que l'on s'embrasse et que la main de Junsu descend jusqu'à elle. Dieu, quelle torture. Elle me caresse à travers le tissu du pantalon, je la laisse faire un moment puis l'attrape pour la faire passer dessous. Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, ainsi qu'un petit rire satisfait, il me connait par cœur. Mes yeux se ferment alors que cette baladeuse m'envoie des frissons de plaisir. La rencontre entre sa chair et la mienne m'électrise, elle passe sur mon gland, puis m'enserre totalement dans un rythme lent, frustrant mais si bon.

-Su'...Gémis-je contre son oreille.

-Tu es à moi. Réponds mon petit ami.

Je me surprends à répondre oui, bien sûr que je suis à lui, comme il est à moi, on se marie si bien ensembles. Je tremble, j'en veux plus, tellement plus, il le devine aussi. Je tombe sur le lit, il me surplombe, il veut jouer et pour une fois je suis la distraction. Mon haut remonte pour se faire virer promptement à travers la pièce, pas de gêneur entre nous. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon ventre qui se contracte immanquablement, mon souffle s'accélère petit à petit qu'il se rapproche de mon sexe turgescent, je ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux le voir en pleine action, j'ai toujours eu un petit côté voyeur qui depuis que je sors réellement avec lui s'est accentué. Son regard s'ancre au mien alors qu'il me prend en bouche directement.

-Ah...

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est trop bon. Mes hanches suivent la cadence de sa langue sur mon membre brûlant, ses dents entrent dans l'action rajoutant encore plus de piquant, je n'arrête pas de soupirer, de gémir, de l'appeler. Je sais qu'il sourit, ne serait-ce qu'intérieurement, il est content de lui. Moi aussi par ailleurs, on ne mentira pas sur ce point. Mes mains trouvent leur place dans ses cheveux, le rythme monte crescendo, les battements de mon cœur également. Je sens que je viens.

-Ah ! Jun...su...

Je reprends mon souffle les yeux dans les vapes, il se relève et tout en souriant fait mine de s'essuyer la bouche. Je grimace légèrement, je ne lui ais même pas dit de s'écarter et que j'allais...

-Désolé, je...

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Il me monte dessus. Je vais pas t'engueuler à chaque fois, la première j'avais été trop surpris c'est tout.

Un souvenir cuisant et plutôt déplaisant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Je suis très bête quand je m'y mets et cette fois-là, les sommets avaient été atteints. Un baiser me fait revenir à la réalité.

-C'est plus la peine d'y penser, c'était la première point barre, maintenant je suis là, j'ai envie et je croyais que tu m'avais promis quelque chose pour mon service rendu.

Il me fait sa petite moue, si irrésistible que...je cède. Je lui enlève son haut qui, décidément, ne cache pas grand chose puis je le fais basculer sur le lit de nouveau dans mon rôle de mâle alpha, tous crocs dehors, près à le dévorer sans plus tarder. Je m'y attèle avec plaisir et dévotion telle une sainte relique qu'il faut prier et aimer. Je l'embrasse chastement et commence moi aussi, ma descente vers une récompense bien méritée pour nous deux. Je goûte avidement chaque parcelle de peau me grisant du moindre son qu'il émet. Mes dents mordillent ses hanches, j'attrape la ficelle de son pantalon et l'observe.

-Tu veux que je l'enlève moi-même peut-être. Me susurre-t-il.

Sans un mot je vire les couches de vêtements que j'envoie balader au loin, le laissant nu comme au premier jour. Mon regard ne perd rien du spectacle et je ne cache pas mon intérêt pour une certaine partie de son anatomie, le comble est quand il écarte ses jambes, langoureusement, quel démon. Mon sexe durcit de nouveau et je me lève sur le lit pour pouvoir enlever mes propres habits restants. Je me trémousse et avec satisfaction je le vois rougir, tout est dans la tactique, si parfois il a des moments de provocation je suis et reste un maître dans cette matière. Pour se donner une contenance Junsu prend un préservatif sur la petite table basse et attend que je daigne me baisser jusqu'à lui.

-Tu me le mets ?

-Apparemment, sauf si tu veux qu'on échange.

-Merci mais c'est ma performance que tu vas devoir noter donc je reste au-dessus, profite petit chanceux.

Il rigole et je sens ses mains glisser sur mon sexe, la protection est mise, je me rallonge sur lui avec douceur, ses cuisses sont chaudes, son ventre aussi.

-T'es en chaleur ? Je questionne, malicieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis so hot. Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je vois ça mais jusqu'à quel point ?

-Celui que tu veux.

Je souris et l'embrasse avec passion, sa langue caresse la mienne, lentement. Mes mains passent sur ses flancs, sa peau est si douce, sans le préparer outre mesure je place mon sexe à son entrée, j'écarte légèrement ses fesses et commence à le pénétrer, le sentant se tendre de suite. Je stoppe tout et croise son regard.

-Je sais que je peux pas attendre non plus mais j'ai quand même mal...Chouine-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Excuse moi...tu veux que je te prépare ?

-Non. Continue.

Je m'exécute, une chaleur sans nom me comprime le bas-ventre plus j'avance, ma bouche s'entrouvre seule alors que Junsu m'attire au plus près de son corps, j'ai le nez dans son cou, mes bras de part et d'autre de son visage, je sens ses mains contre mon dos et j'entends distinctement chaque son qu'il émet contre mon oreille. Je l'aime. Cette place dans son cœur je l'ai mérité et m'y accroche avec force, je sais qu'il pense exactement comme moi sur ce point-là, on s'est trouvé, on ne se lâche plus. C'est sur cette pensée que je rentre complètement en lui, jusqu'à la garde. Sa respiration est un peu difficile, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et attends son signal pour faire le moindre geste, au bout d'une minute son corps s'est détendu, je ne sens plus ses ongles plantés dans mon dos.

-Mon ange ?

-Mh, ça va. Tu peux y aller, je suis près à noter.

Un sourire coquin nait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, je n'y résiste pas et le fait disparaître d'un simple baiser, mon corps se met en mouvement. Je perds la notion du temps au fil des allers et retours que je fais en lui, ses gémissements m'accompagnent et chaque détail m'apparait plus puissamment que d'ordinaire, mon torse frotte le sien, brûlant, ses jambes initialement écartés se resserrent, ses mains ont migré derrière ma nuque et me caressent les cheveux et son sexe coincé entre nos deux corps me rend encore plus fou.

-Junsu...ah...Junsu...

Son nom sort naturellement de ma bouche, je le répète tant de fois en une seule journée et j'ai la satisfaction de le voir agir à l'identique, j'aime lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom pendant l'amour, il met une accentuation différente suivit par tout un florilège de gémissements tout plus jouissifs les uns que les autres. Il cherche mes lèvres, je l'embrasse et accélère mes mouvements.

-Ah ! Oui...Chunnie...

Ses jambes remontent, je perçois le bruissement des draps, j'agrippe sa cuisse et la maintient fermement tout en continuant de bouger entre elles. J'ai chaud, une goutte de sueur coule le long de ma joue, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est dans cette position, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en lasse néanmoins. Mes dents mordillent son cou et s'attaquent au lobe d'une oreille à ma portée. Je sens qu'il me presse le bras, j'attrape sa main et la plaque contre le coussin à côté de son visage, je la serre dans la mienne et recroise ses yeux embués de plaisir, il a les joues cramoisies.

-Je t'aime.

Je lâche cela avec nonchalance mais le plus sincère du monde, un immense sourire me répond, il vient m'embrasser tendrement et glisse à mon oreille :

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Cette simple phrase me fait chavirer le cœur, je suis réellement fou de lui. Sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure, je ne le quitte pas du regard.

-Yoochun...je sens que je viens...

-Moi aussi.

Ma main lâche sa cuisse et remonte jusqu'à son aine, je la passe entre nos deux corps qui sont sur le point de fusionner pour pouvoir atteindre son sexe. Mon mouvement se calque sur celui de mes hanches, un cri de pure satisfaction résonne à mes oreilles et il cache son visage contre mon cou. Le moment tant attendu arrive, sur une dernière accentuation il jouit entre nous, son dos se cambre, ses jambes me coincent, il cri mon prénom. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour le suivre dans le chemin du plaisir, je me libère au plus profond de son être et le voit se mordre les lèvres à cette nouvelle sensation. Je cesse de bouger mais ne me retire pas pour autant, nos torses se soulèvent rapidement à l'unisson.

-Ouahou...Souffle-t-il enfin.

Quelques minutes de silence passent, la chaleur dans la pièce est digne d'un sauna. Je suis crevé, entre la danse et ça, le bouquet final est atteint. Sa voix s'élève tel un murmure :

-16.

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame. C'est tout ?

-C'est très bien comme note tu sais et ça te laisse une marge pour les prochaines fois.

Je m'enlève et prend un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, j'essuie son ventre et le mien et le jette dans la petite poubelle à côté. Je m'allonge ensuite, presque dépité.

-Tu vas pas bouder à cause de cette note ?

Il se cale contre moi, son bras sur mon torse et sa bouille dans mon cou, son odeur m'assaille, démoniaque. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Non je boude pas mais je te trouve bien mesquin de me donner seulement 16.

-Parce que je sais que tu peux faire bien mieux. Et je te provoque un peu pour que tu réagisses.

-Tu verras la prochaine fois comment je vais réagir.

-Donc demain ?

Je rigole, lui aussi.

-Idiot.

Je le serre fort et ferme les yeux paresseusement, je sens un bisou à la commissure de mes lèvres :

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Je réponds dans un souffle.

Le silence se fait alors que nos respirations s'apaisent et ralentissent, je dois dormir car demain un nouveau tour de valse débute.


End file.
